Fears
by total drama rocks
Summary: Brick's nightlight went out so he goes to Jo if you ask in your review to contine I will ;
1. Nightlight (fluff)

hi guys hope you like this story

GUYS PLEASE WRITE MORE JO AND BRICK STORIES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (NOTE THIS TAKE PLACE AT THE PLAYA DE LOSERS)

* * *

BRICK POV

It was about 9:00.I was in my bedroom and right across the hall was her room."I felt sad her for because she did not get to win Total Drama Revenge of the least Cameron was still in the was pretty,strong,smart,athletic,and ,did I just think pretty twice?Okay fine I admit it I have a crush on Jo,so what."

Then my navy green nightlight went out.I was gonna go change the light bulb,but I remembered I didn't have one around me started getting really scared, I jumped out of bed ran out my door closed it and went to Jo's door and knocked.

JO POV

Brick was standing at my door shivering ,and looked like he had seen the Devil himself. He said scaredly"J-Jo c-c-can I sleep w-with you tonight? My n-nightlight went out." I said"Fine, private coward", and opened the door wider and grabbed his hand and pulled in.

I felt my hand get all warm when I touched him.I said to Brick cutely"You look very cute scared."He blushed a deep red and got in bed with me and put his arm around me and I did the same to both blushed and fell asleep happily.

We woke up to the loud and freighting sound of made me wince and hide deep under the covers.I was horrified of it.

BRICK POV

I noticed Jo hidden under the covers of the bed."She must be scared of thunder I thought".I fished her out of the covers and then the thunder went off again she hugged me tightly. I was comforted by that and told her softly"It's okay I'm here."

She then kissed me I was a bit surprized ,but still kissed back finally had to split apart for a moment to breathe.  
She smiled at me happily.I smiled back.

Please review also if i ever bugged you to write a Jo and Brick story im sorry you don't have to if you don't want to

ALSO JOCK FANS CHECK OUT MY CUMMUNITY community/JOCK-Jo-and-Brick/107416/


	2. the note

Hello peeps

Jo POV

I woke in Bricks' arms it made me feel safe and happy.I decied to wait for him to wake up.I looked out the window. It looked like it was going to rain again I'm scared of thunder at least Brick's here.

Then,I saw Brick open his handsome eyes said happily "Morning ,Jo." I answered "Morning,Brickhouse." He said "Finally a nickname from you that I like." I replied competently 'Don't get use to , at least in public.'

I chuckled and said"Go get dressed and I'll be waiting in the said"Yes ma'm."He left and I put on my clothes,and went out to the hallway.

I slipped on a piece of paper it said:

THIS PIECE OF PAPER IS CHRIS' HERE IS NOTE FROM CHRIS:  
HELLO HOPE YOU ENJOYED PAIN!(somehow?)

After I read that dumb note.I sherded ,I tired to stand but I ended up on the floor.I yelled "Help."I heard Brick's voice say wait one moment.

He then came out a second later and said confused"Why are you on the floor?Whats wrong?" I said annoyed "I tripped on something of Chris' and now I can't stand."

Brick picked me up bridal style and took me to the nurse Chris hired.I said"Great I didn't get to go on my morning run yet."  
The nurse put my leg in a cast and said "Go on now" Then gave me some crutches.

TO BE CONTINED


	3. So bored

hi sorry for not posting sooner _

Jo POV

We left the crutches because Brick said he'll carry me. I said angerly"Now how am I supposed to run stupid on this stupid leg." Brick said calmly "No running for my little Jo-jo." I said helplesly"Don't call me that"He said cutely"Aw but it is cute."

Brick said"How about jj?"I said"I'm fine with that,Bricky."Brick blushed and continued walking toward the we got there Brick gently put me on my bed.I said with puppy dog eyes"So bored, please don't leave me."

He laughed and said "Wouldn't dream of it." He sat down on my bed and put his arm around me."At least he is here I thought."Then there was thunder again I hugged Brick the lights went out and he hugged me tightly back.

Brick POV

I think this is the best time to kiss her.I closed the gap it tastes so good I started to deepened the kiss so did she Then the lights went back on and we needed air so we broke the blushed she said dazed"Well thats nice."The thunder boomed again she winced.I grabbed her and set her on my lap and hugged her.

I said worried"It's alright I'm here."She kissed me and hugged a few minutes the light and thunder stopped.I said"I know the perfect place to take you that's close by."Then I picked her up and started walking.

TO BE CONTINED Wheres Brick taking Jo?

What danger and romance awaits them?

I have said too much.

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON Fears


End file.
